My Life Would Suck Without You
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: My first one-shot.  Ichigo blames Kisshu for something he didn't do. When the truth is revealed, Ichigo asks for forgiveness but Kisshu is still mad at her. So two friends decide to help the alien and the cat-girl get back together.


My Life would suck Without You

Summary: My fist one-shot. This is about Ichigo and Kisshu. Ichigo blames Kisshu for something he didn't do. When the truth is revealed, Ichigo asks for forgiveness but Kisshu is still mad at her. So two friends decide to help the alien and the cat-girl get back together.

I have wanted to put Holly and her sister Merrik into a story for a while now. Tell me how this goes. If it is good, I might write more one-shots when I have writers block. To clear up any confusion about Merrik's name, her name is Merrik but her nickname is Merry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song my life would suck without you.

* * *

Ichigo threw herself onto her bed weeping. Masaya was dead, but that was not what she was crying over. She was crying over the fact that she had blamed the death on Kisshu. More tears fell as she remembered telling him that she never wanted to see him again and how depressed he had been. The murderer had been identified today as some man and not Kisshu. She had tried to apologize to him but he hadn't accepted the apology.

_Flashback_

"...Kisshu." Ichigo said nervously.

"_What? _Come to blame me for more things I haven't done." Kisshu said harshly. The tone in his voice was attracting the attention of both aliens and humans as they walked by, before moving on. There had been a treaty between the aliens and humans so the two now live at ease with each other on earth.

"No. I came to apologize. It was wrong of me to-"

"Damn right it was. I don't forgive you Ichigo. Maybe you should learn to think before you speak." Ichigo's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But-"

"I don't care! You didn't give me a chance to explain so I won't give you one. I hope you feel awful Ichigo." And with that, Kisshu teleported away. Ichigo's eyes watered and she ran to her house in a flurry of tears.

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo continued crying into her pillow.

_He was right. He shouldn't forgive me. Not after I was so horrible. But still, I wish he would._

She continued sobbing until she had cried herself to sleep. From the window, though, there were two blue eyes and a pair of alien ears before it rippled away.

* * *

Kisshu was sitting on his bed thinking.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her. But she did cross the line this time...I don't know._

Kisshu buried his head in his pillow in frustration.

_Maybe I should accept her apology, but she would just think I'm rubbing more salt in her wounds._

He groaned in frustration.

"Life's too damn confusing."

Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes and alien ears was watching him from outside his window, before rippling away.

* * *

The alien girl with green eyes arrived in her home. She had the normal skin, claws, fangs, ears and eyes as a normal alien, but her eyes were an emerald green. She had on a black shirt with green cuffs on the neck and arms, a black pair of shorts with a green belt and green cuffs on the legs. She had black boots that were the same style as Kisshu's but no socks. She had green bandages on her arms and legs and her ribbons were the same green as well. Her hair was black and held up in a high ponytail by a green hair elastic and at the end of the ponytail, she had a band native to her kind (Same style as Kisshu's bands) that allowed the ponytail in one end but at the other, it split off in two ways, forming a dolphin tail shape. She was about thirteen years old.

As she walked in the house, a girl of about eight came up to her.

"Sis, sis, did you find out?" The girl in question looked down at her younger sibling.

"Yes Merry. He wants to forgive her too." The younger girl, Merrik, grinned up at her big sister. She looked exactly like her older sister, Holly, but the green on her outfit and hair bands was replaced with ice blue and she had ice blue eyes.

"Ichigo is just the same." Holly grinned with her sister.

"Then let's get to work on getting them together again." Merrik jumped around the house screeching,

"Whoo! We get to play matchmakers!"

* * *

The two were lying on the floor giggling, papers spread all around them. Holly clutched a few to her chest whilst Merrik did the same.

"I think we've worked out the lyrics. I sing the lines from Kisshu's perspective whilst you have yours from Ichigo's. We'll practice it a few times before tomorrow when we get them together again. You have sent the notes to them, right Merry?" Holly said and her sister nodded her head before speaking.

"Yes. I told them to meet at the big sakura tree in the park at 6:00 pm...Do you really think this will work sis?" Holly stared down.

"I hope so. I don't want either of them to stay depressed." Merrik nodded and the two went off to practice the method a few times before bed.

* * *

Kisshu was walking towards the sakura tree. He had received an anonymous note telling him to be at it at 6:00 pm that night. But he wasn't expecting who he saw next.

"Ichigo!" He yelped. Said girl turned around to have the same astoundment.

"Kisshu!" The two only had enough time to stand next to each other before music started. They turned to see Holly and Merrik poised in the tree, doing acrobatics whilst singing. Ichigo didn't know who they were, but Kisshu sure did. Then Holly started singing,

(AN. The_ italics_indicate Holly singing. The **bold **indicates Merrik singing. The _**bold and italics **_both sister singing. The song is my life would suck without you by glee cast.)

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
_'this is me.' Kisshu thought. 'She's singing this like it was me.'_  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
**"Now I'm being the one being sung." Ichigo whispered. "This verse is about me."**  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional_  
**I really shouldn't miss you  
**_**But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah**_

_**Lalalalalala**_

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled." Kisshu said to Ichigo.

_**Lalalalala**_

"Maybe I shouldn't have hurt you." Ichigo replied.

_**Lalalalala...la**_

"Think we can put this behind us" Kisshu said, extending his hand.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, taking his hand.

_**Lalalalala**_

Kisshu wrapped the arm around Ichigo's waist and they both watched the rest of the show, singing along with the chorus.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

The siblings finished the song and jumped down out of the tree, walking towards the couple. Kisshu and Ichigo play-glared at them.

"What's the deal Holly?" Kisshu said. Ichigo looked between them, prompting for an explanation.

"Ichigo, these are my childhood friends, Holly and Merrik, but her nickname is Merry." Holly smiled.

"We knew you were both depressed over this so we decided to help. We didn't want to see you hurt. And it has obviously worked." She added, raising an eyebrow at Kisshu's arm, which was still wrapped firmly around Ichigo's waist. The two blushed and giggled nervously. Holly caught a knowing look in her eyes, before grabbing Merrik's hand and teleporting them home. Kisshu and Ichigo sat down under the sakura tree, just watching the stars.

"Hey, Ichigo? Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Kisshu asked nervously. Ichigo didn't have to respond. She turned his head around and kissed his lips sweetly. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter when watching the two teenagers. And from the branches of the tree, Holly and Merrik tried their best not to giggle and 'aww' at the sight of the new couple.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good? Bad? In-between? Please let me know!

Night.


End file.
